Misguided Lyrics
by KikiMe
Summary: When Neji asked Hinata to join him on tour with his band Misguided she never new that her whole life was going to be turned upside down. Throw in a moody lead singer and a hyperactive drummer, crazy fan girls and a whole bunch of beautiful music you never know what could happen. (Hinata/Sasuke Pairing)
1. Chapter 1

**1\. Fly Away**  
 **  
**

Hinata's eyes were fixed to the window asthey drove through the crowded street. The amount of bodies that prevented their car from continuing more than a few paces was frowned deeply as she heard the voices of the crude womenon  
the other side of the window all screaming her cousins name.

"Neji, I love you!" one woman screamed hitting the tinted glass with her palm. She pressed her face so close to the window Hinata was sure that she could see inside.

Hinata's head was so close to the window that she got a fright and backed away, eyes crazy people she thought. Never in her life would she ever want to be famous. A quiet life, that's always what she saw herself having.

"Are your fans always this crazy?" she asked her cousin, pointing at the window as the screaming woman now decided to lift up her shirt, showing her breasts, or lack there of.

Hinata blushed giggling,looking away from the window andto her older cousin who was typing on his IPhone. Luckily the fans couldn't see inside the car or she would have died of embarrassment. The famous man turned towards herlooked at  
her with an exasperated expression on his face.

"It's part of the job" he sighed, returning back to typing on his cellphone. "You don't have to come on tour with us, I just thought after what happened getting away for a while would be good for you" he said, continuing totyping ferociously on  
his phone.

Hinata waved her arms in front of her "No, no, I really appreciate it ni-san" she couldn't feel more appreciative if she wanted to.

"Hn" he replied, as if it explained all that he wanted to say.

"You known that hn isn't a reply" she smiled mockingly at him.

"It's Sasuke, the asshole had been rubbing off on me after the past two years" he shrugged.

Neji had always been like an older brother to her as they were growing up. With the Hyuga family being as dysfunctional as they were the cousins had to stay together. Neji's parents were killed in a unfortunate car accident when he was ten years old and  
ever since then he lived with Hinata and her sister Hanabi.

They were close, even if he wasn't the long conversation type of person. She honestly thought that his fans wouldn't like him that much if they got to know his personality. As much as they were completely different in most things, she wouldn't want anyone  
else to be her big brother.

She looked over at the man who was so engrossed in his phone that he didn't take notice of the crazy fans knocking against the windows of the SUV. His long legs were clad in dark denim jeans, that would probably cost more than Hinata would ever dare to  
spend on a single item. He had a simple white T-shirt on that clung to his broad shoulders, the leather jacket that he had on previously strewn across the seat of the car.

"How long is this going to take Kotetsu?" He asked, glancing up at the driver.

"Sorry Neji, somehow they leaked that the band was going to be leaving from this airport" Kotetsu said, keeping his eyes on the road, driving carefully trying not to hit on of the fans.

The long haired man just sighed impatiently, looking at the crowded streets with disdain on his face, like he was willing them to disappear.

Neji ispart of the most famous band in all of Kohona, maybe the most famous band in all of Japan. It all started two years ago when he and three friends were signed by the biggest label in the music businessMangekyou Records.

In the beginning most people thought that they only got famous because the lead singers Family owned the company, but after they released their first album and reached double platinum in the space of two months the press decided to stop printing that  
story.

Hinata glanced at her cellphone on her hands. The cracked screen distorting the images. She should really get that fixed, but right now there was no time for that. Looking at the time she realized that they were already ten minutes late because of all  
the crowded traffic. The car inched slowly towards the gate that was about a block away from where they were.

They finally got to the tarmac, the airport security letting the darkened SUV through with a check of Kotetsu's ID. Sighing with relief Hinata grabbed the bag that sat next to her on the seat.

She didn't have much anymore. She packed the necessary essentials and got out of there as soon as she could. Not wanting to think of that she opened the door of the SUV and got out. She could hear the distant screams that came from the gate as Neji climbed  
out of the car.

He waved at the fans, sunglasses hiding the slight annoyance in his eyes. There were a few paparazzi snapping away pictures through the gate, trying to get a glimpse of the famous guitarist and the mystery woman that he was with. Obviously that is what  
will be printed in tomorrow's magazines as soon as Hinata climbed out of the car.

Hinata felt a little bit drab next to her cousin. His long brown hair shining in the sun against the expensive clothing that he wore. Her long hair was tied up into a ponytail, her bangs covering her forehead. She wore plain blue jeans and a loose black  
top, her All Stars slightly faded after almost wearing them everyday.

She checked her bag, looking for her professional Cannon camera, making sure all the lenses and batteries were in the right place. It's the only thing that she treasured. Her camera, her window into another world. She could capture moments in a second  
and keep them forever. It made her smile thinking of the memories that she held in her hand.

"You gonna take pictures of us while we are on tour? It will give you something to do while we are on stage" Neji askedas they walked towards the chartered private jet.

"I was thinking about it. I could get some good action shots of the band if you'd like me to?" She asked not wanting to get in the way.

"I kind of hoped you would have asked" he grinned, throwing an arm over his younger cousin.

She smiled back at him, knowing that she made the right decision coming with. Glancingup at the ostentatious private jet she looked in awe. Misguided was so famous that they had their own private jet.

"You know that this is too much right? How Mangekyou Records even have this kind of money?" She asked him as they walked towards the stairs leading up to the plane.

"When we make them as much money as we do, they can afford to splurge a little bit" he said walking up the stairs.

A grey haired man popped his head out the door of the plane. "Finally! You two are here. Get in the pilot is ready to take off" Neji's manager Hatake Kakashi ushered them in.

"Sorry Kakashi, the car was held up by the MIGs" Neji said, walking past ananxious looking Kakashi. Hinata trailed after him, handing her bag to the pretty flight attendant who kindly took it.

"Hey guys, look who I brought" Neji called out to the rest of his band who were lounged across the plush leather seats of the jet.

Hinata blushed, looking up from the ground. She hated being the center of attention, even if she has met the band members on more than one occasion.

"Hinata!" aloud, boisterous voice called out her name. She could see him lounging in a reclining chair. "We were waiting for you guys to get here, I saved a seat right next to me" the blonde said patting the seat next to him.

A hand shot out in front of her before she could even take two steps towards Naruto. "I told you, no one is to hit on Hinata, look at Hinata or try and seduce Hinata while she's on tourwith us, do I make myself clear" Neji said coldly to the excited  
looking blonde.

Naruto coweredback into his seat and gave a pretend shiver. "Your cousin is a maniac, I'm sure he will kill me in my sleep if I even tried" he winked at the blushing bluette.

"Seriously Neji, Hinata is like a little sister to us" said a lazy voice coming from the back of the plane.

Nara Shikamaru's head popped up from the seat he was laying on. He yawned, his pineapple shaped hair sticking up in alldirections. "Yo Hina" he waved.

She waved back at him, cheeks on fire after Neji's outburst. She couldn't trust herself to speak without stuttering at this moment. Glancing around the overly luxurious jet she found an open seaton the opposite side of the plane next to the window.

Sighing she looked out of the window, watching as the crew ran around doing last minute checks on the was leaving everything behind, not looking back. There was no way that she could stay the same old timid Hyuga Hinata anymore. After  
what happened she just had to let it all go. Starting right now.

"Everyone please be seated, we are about to take off" the pilots coolvoice came through on the intercom.

Yes, starting right now she will be a different person, she will take a stand, she will not let anyone push her over anymore! Hyuga Hinata is her own person and nothing will get in her two seconds all of that changed when she heard a deep  
stoic voice saying.

"You're in my seat"

* * *

AN: And that's a wrap. I haven't written a fanfic in years. I've had this idea mulling around my head for a very long time. I know it's a bit short but I'm still getting into me know what you think.

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any familiar characters from the show.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So after I posted the first chapter I realised how many mistakes there were. Note to self, do not write chapters on your phone. Sadly I don't know where I can edit it. Help!

Ages: Naruto, Neji, Shika and Sasuke- 24 years old

Hinata- 22years old

 **2.) This is not Kohona Anymore**

Hinata glanced up at the brooding figure that stood before her. Somehow an aura of bad boy just seemed to seep from his pores. He looked down at her expectedly, waiting for her to gather her things and move out of his chair.

"Ah, um, Sasuke...I" Hinata stuttered, moving uncomfortably in the seat.

"Leave her alone teme, you can sit next to me!" Naruto said, pointing a the empty chair that was open. Sasuke didn't even register that the blonde was talking to him. He continued to glare at Hinata.

"Please can you find a seat Mr Uchiha, we are about to take off" the pretty flight attendant blushed, as she touched his arm.

Hinata got up out of the seat immediately, not wanting to cause a scene with the lead singer, he seemed more irritable than he usually did. Ever since she met him, when Neji first joined the band Uchiha Sasuke was someone that shouldn't be trifled with. They hardly had a conversation past hello's and goodbyes. He never paid attention to Neji's little cousin and Hinata was glad that she didn't have to spend anymore time with him than she had to. The guy was a bit unnerving.

"I'll go sit by Naruto-kun" she mumbled, grabbing her camera case and pushed passed Sasuke and the flight attendant, who still had her hand on his arm.

Saskue towered over the smaller woman. He glared at her hand and pulled his arm out of her touch. She blushed and walked away, going back to the front of the cabin. Hinata couldn't help but watch as she took the empty seat next to the hyper active drummer.

"Is he still angry that he and Sakura broke up for the tenth time again?" Naruto whispered to Neji.

Neji shrugged, obviously not interested in his band mates unstable love life. Hinata peeked over at Sasuke who now had his earphones in looking out of the window. He tapped his fingers along with the music, his dark hair shining a little bit blue in the early afternoon light.

"I think they have finally called it quits for real" said the lazy bass player from behind Hinata's seat.

Naruto turned in his chair, looking at Shikamaru. "No ways! They are always breaking up and making up" he said as though he has been through Sasuke's break up's more that he wanted to count.

"Didn't you see on the Kohona Report last week, Sakura was seen with Sabuku Gaara from Suna?" Kakashi said cooly. It was the biggest gossip news around Japan for the past few days. Kohona's sweetheart and make up heiress of the biggest make up brand in Japan, Hanuro Sakura and Suna's ultimate business tycoon bachelor were spotted at a very romantic restaurant looking very in love.

The greying man was already typing away on his expensive looking laptop. Being the manager of one of the most famous bands in Japan was a full time job. Between keeping the artists happy and the label happy, Kakashi rarely had anytime to himself. Hinata thought that he looked more stressed than he usually did, though Sasuke's moody disposition would put anyone on edge.

"Well here comes a new great album" Neji said offhandedly.

"Well shit, here comes moody Sasuke again" Naruto sighed.

It was widely known that Sasuke's heartaches brought in new songs. Even Hinata could agree that whenever the singer got his heart broken they were the most popular than they could ever be. Some people took inspiration from the hurt and anger that was in there life, and you couldn't get more angst than a lead singer of a rock band.

Misguided, the most popular, most wanted, most recognised band in the whole of Japan and maybe even the world. Nobody could say that they didn't know at least one of the band members. Their songs dominated the charts, their faces covered billboards and magazines. The gossip news situated on around all of their lives and making sure to get ever intimate detail.

Nara Shikamaru, the lazy and genius bass player. He always looked like he just woke up and somehow stumbled into the most famous band ever. What no one really knew is that he produced most of their songs. When everyone was sleeping at three am, Shikamaru was making Misguided's songs the best they could be. To Hinata, Shikamaru was the easiest member get along with. His laid back personality allowed her to be quiet as she usually was. In the past two years that they got to know each other, they always had a strange sort of understanding.

Hyuga Neji, lead guitarist prodigy. He learnt guitar from the age of seven, while managing to keep top grades through out high school and university to please his uncle. Hinata remembered the day that Neji told her father that he was not going to take over the family business as they planned since Neji's parents died and he moved into his uncles house. There had never been more of un uproar in the Hyuga household.

Neji owns his own luxurious shampoo company which is the most popular shampoo used by men and woman in Kohona. Hinata always wondered how Neji has such amazing long hair, he always said the secret was in the shampoo.

Uzumaki Naruto. Two words that could make Hinata blush anytime. She had a crush on him ever since they met two years ago. His wild blonde hair and blue eyes captivated her. She never admired someone more than she admired him. There was something about his loud, boyish personality that drawn her to him. Neji said that when ever she was around Naruto she turned into a stuttering mute. Not that he was wrong. She could't put two sentences together when she was around Naruto.

Naruto was a drummer extraordinaire. He was always tapping his fingers to beats in his head. Coming up with the most elaborate drum solos ever seen. His energetic personality and natural charisma came in bucket loads, drawing people to him.

Hinata looked at Naruto, tapping away his fingers on the side of his arm rest. He had earphones in while he watched something on the iPad screen in front of him. He caught her out of the corner of his eye and gave her a bright grin. Blushing Hinata quickly looked away, busying herself with the book she was pretending to read. She couldn't believe that she got caught looking at him, she cringed. He turned her into a teenage girl again, not a twenty two year old woman.

Last and not least Uchiha Sasuke. Lead vocals and rhythm guitarist. The god of song writing. Women went crazy for his abnormally good looks, he was the model for most clothing brands, perfume adverts had his face and tickets sold so fast just so that they could see him. You could see his face splashed across all pages of each gossip magazine, with the beautiful Sakura by his side.

Hinata knew that Sasuke and Sakura had their problems. They fought in public where the paparazzi would capture every intimate moment. Sasuke punching a photographer in the face, or breaking his camera was something that occurred every few months. Kakashi had a lot to deal with handling the temperamental artist.

Not saying that the other members of the band weren't just as popular. Each one has their own fan base and dedicated MIG's as they called their fans. Misguided's Insane Girls. The women that clawed their way to just get a picture of the four boys. The crazy women that flashed them and tried to sleep with them the after parties.

Deciding that she would not be able to concentrate on her book any longer Hinata closed her eyes. She wondered what would come of this tour. Five different cities, two shows in each city. The first stop was Kirigakure, the city hidden in the mist. Always raining, always gloomy, yet Hinata was excited, she had never visited Kirigakure before.

The would be away from home for four whole weeks before they finish the final show in biggest show that they have ever performed since their debut. Hinata, had never been away this long from her fathers home. She was a protected princess, living under the roof of a tyrant. She mentally shook her head, she couldn't think of that anymore. When they got back from the tour she decided she would be more independent, she wouldn't have to rely on that man anymore.

* * *

She didn't know when she fell asleep, but she was suddenly woken by a light shaking of her shoulder.

"Hinata-chan, wake up we have landed" a soft voice said beside her, shaking her shoulder gently again.

Hinata pried open her eyes. The light drizzle of rain tapped at the planes windows, creating a dull light that came through. Beside her she could feel someone shift. Looking up she saw the face of Naruto, so close to her face that she jumped back in her seat. With eyes wide, she looked at the snickering man.

"I know I'm sexy Hinata, but I didn't know that you were that kind of girl" Naruto joked looking at the blushing girls face in amusement.

Shikamaru cuffed him on the back of his head. "Leave Hinata alone dude or Neji's going to kill you"

"Ow!" Naruto cried, holding his head. "Dude, I'm just joking. He didn't hear me did he?" He asked looking around the plane for Neji with terror on his face.

Neji was busy in the front of the plane talking to Sasuke and Kakashi as they gathered their things. Sighing in relief, Naruto stood up and walked past Hinata who was still glued to her chair in embarrassment.

"Naruto-kun, I..I'm sorry" she bowed her head, the blush going down to the tip of her toes.

The golden haired man looked over his shoulder back at her and smirked "You can use me as a pillow any day Hina" he winked, and with that he walked away.

Hinata cringed into her chair. It felt like her head was going to pop right off. How could she fall asleep on Naruto's shoulder? She will never live this down.

"You know that it's so obvious that you like him" Sikamaru said lazily.

Hinata didn't even look up at him, knowing if she did he would see how red her face was. "I don't know what you a..are talking about Shika" she lied getting quickly out of her seat hading towards the open door of the plane.

The air hostess handed her bag to her as she walked towards the exit of the plane. Thanking her softly she walked out into the light drizzle of rain, she was so glad that she could get out in the fresh air to cool off. There were two back SUV's waiting to pick up the band. Bodyguards held up umbrella's for each member so that they didn't get wet on their way to the car.

Sikamaru took his umbrella from the burly body guard and walked up to Hinata, holding it over both their heads.

"You know he would probably like you back if you let him know you were interested" he said as they walked towards the cars.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at Sikamaru as he didn't even try and hush his voice. "There is no ways that I could do that, Naruto likes pretty girls, he wouldn't even look at me like that" she whispered.

"You wouldn't know unless you tried" he shrugged.

The two climbed into the backseat of the second SUV quietly, Hinata didn't want to discuss the subject of Naruto anymore. Naruto, Neji and Kaksahi were in the first car ahead of them as there was only space for three people and two bodyguards in the front. Sliding to sit in the middle seat, Hinata found a brooding looking Sasuke. He glanced at her as she took a seat next to him. If Hinata felt plain next to Neji, she felt completely ugly next to the gorgeous man beside her. In another life Hinata would find this man undeniably attractive, not that he wasn't. There was something about him that put her on edge. He wasn't bright and happy like Naruto. Where Naruto was the sun, Sasuke was the moon.

"Hey Sasuke, I'm sorry for taking your seat on the plane" she said in a small voice, hoping that he wasn't angry at her, that was definitely not something she wanted when they had to spend such a long time together.

"Hn" he said, putting his earphones back in.

Could a man be anymore moody? Yes, he and Sakura broke up after a year of on and off dating, but taking it out on everyone around him was getting tiring she thought. Mental note, keep away from Uchiha Sasuke during the tour or he might kill you.


	3. Chapter 3

An: I just want to give a shout out to Splaaash-attack and AniaHarima. Thanks for the reviews, you guys made my heart melt.

 **3\. It's Pretty, But Does It Do Anything?**

Once again Hyuga Hinata was caught between a window and a crazy MIG's private part. Thought this wasn't the kind of private part that she was used to seeing. The male in question, pressed his Crown Jewels so close to the the window that it looked distorted. Luckily Hinata was sitting in the middle of the car so that the offending mans parts weren't so close to her head. Sasuke on the other hand had the most annoyed look on his face.

"Oh shit, we haven't see that in a while" laughed Shikamaru.

"Do these people have no shame?" Sasuke said, looking away from the window. "Izumo, can you please get this idiot off the fucking window" growled the lead singer.

Izumo opened the door to the passenger seat and pulled the flasher man off the window. The car was going so slow because of the crowd that he got back into the car without a sweat.

Hinata was dying in the middle of the car. Between Sasuke and Shikamaru she could never been more embarrassed. She had never seen so many naked people in one day! Not that she didn't know men and women had different parts, she was not that naive, just the fact that the fans of Misguided seemed to like displaying them in public.

Growing up in a very formal household, sheltered from the real world till she got to University and that was a total shock. Hinata never drank until she met her best friend Ten-Ten. Not that anyone could call her a seasoned drinker, two drinks were her limit. She had only ever kissed one guy, under the influence of alcohol, they probably would have gone much further if Neji and Shikamaru didn't pull the boy off of her. They were all at a party together before Misguided was famous and well, her cousin didn't appreciate the boys hands wondering around her body.

The car pulled up to the hotel. The flashing lights already blinding Hinata as the slid out of the backseat of the SUV. A bodyguard was already guiding Shikamaru towards the entrance of the hotel, shielding him from the screaming fans. Hinata was grounded in her spot, waiting for the band members to pass her and she could quietly make her way through the crazy MIG's.

"Are you coming Hinata?" Neji shouted from the middle of the crowd, the bodyguard already had him half way to the front door.

"I'm going to wait here, theres too many people!" she shouted over the crowd. He didn't hear her as he was already up the steps. The crowd was already moving with the band. She grabbed her bag out from the back seat of the car. She knew as soon as the band got into the hotel, it would be easier to get to the hotel lobby, nobody knew who she was.

"Come" a voice said next to her ear.

Sasuke placed a hand on the small of her back and lead the way through the mass of people. Two of the bodyguards made way for them like parting the Red Sea. Hinata thought that he was already at the entrance. Why would he help her? Sasuke held up one hand, shielding his face from the cameras, while the other hand stayed on Hinata's back, making sure she got to the door safely. She could feel his hand burning on her skin even with the barrier of clothing between them.

As soon as they climbed up the steps, Sasuke casually dropped his had from her back and walked towards the door, she didn't even have the chance to say thank you before his long legs glided swiftly through the lobby of the hotel. Flustered the young heiress shook her head. Who knew the moody Uchiha could be such a gentleman?

They finally got up to the massive penthouse suite, the bell boy dropping off all the belongings. Each of the boys scattering off in different directions. Neji was looking for his bag that carried all of his special shampoos, Shikamaru already found a spot on the couch and instantly fell asleep with his hands behind his head. Kakashi gathered the band into the longe area. Naruto flopped down on the couch opposite Shikamaru with an exhausted sigh. "We haven't even done anything and I'm already so tired!" He whined.

"Well this is just the start of your week. Tomorrow you have a press conference for the tour launch. Temari will be here to brief you all tomorrow morning." Kakashi said, looking at the itinerary on his iPad.

Shikamaru perked up from his so called sleep after hearing about the woman. Everyone knew that there was something going on between the two of them, even if he didn't say anything.

"There's no rest for the wicked" Neji said, kicking Naruto's feet off the couch to make space for him to sit.

"Hey! I'm feeling delicate here" Naruto whined again. A puppy dog look on his face.

"Well you can be delicate somewhere else, I want to sit idiot"

Naruto pulled his tongue out at the long haired man. Neji took another swipe at Naruto with his foot, but Naruto dodged it, sitting up on the couch. Hinata shook her head at the childish men, a small smile playing at her lips. They were like four brothers in a love hate relationship with each other.

She took a seat next to Kakashi on a small love seat and pulled her camera out of her bag. The man next to her recited the rest of the agenda for the week to the boys. They had band practice on the new stage on Wednesday, another Kirigakure tv show wanted to interview them on Thursday and two radio stations straight after that. A magazine shoot on Friday and the first show. Saturday would be the last show in Kirigakure and then they would be on their way to the next city.

This would be how their weeks would be on tour. Press conference after press conference, tv shows, radio stations, magazine shoots, people constantly demanding their time. Hinata would have to find a way to keep herself busy as the boys worked.

She flicked through the settings of her camera, she placed a new SD card in so there were no pictures yet. She put the camera up to her face and pointed it at the blonde in front of her. He was paying attention to Kakashi. She focused the lens and snapped away. Hearing the clicking sound Naruto shifted his gaze to Hinata.

"No, Hina, you can't take bad picture of me!" He said, already out of his seat grabbing for the camera. "Let me see"

He took the camera out of her hands looking at the picture on the screen. "Hey, thats not bad at all" he grinned.

He handed the camera back to Hinata and she took it from him, blushing as he pushed his way between Kakashi and herself, sitting next to her.

"Ne, Hinata, will you take some more nice pictures of me?" asked the clueless drummer as Hinata blushed like a fire engine next to him.

"Hinata will be here through the whole tour, Mangekyou Records have officially hired her a tour photographer" said Kakashi as he looked through his files. He handed her a stack of loud papers. "Your contract for the five weeks we will be on tour"

Hinata perked up and looked at the grey headed man. "Neji-nii didn't say I was hired" she said, looking at her cousin. Neji nodded and she took the contract from Kakashi.

"It's the only way Madara-san would allow you on tour with the boys" Kakashi said. "He didn't think it would be appropriate for a young lady to be hanging around the band so much, the press would have a field day, even if your are related to Neji"

She nodded, glancing through the pages. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw the figure of the pay check that she would receive at the end of the tour. It was enough for her to rent a small apartment and move out on her own. Thank you Grandpa Uchiha!

"So she will be following us around like paid paparazzi?" Sasuke asked from the bar where he already poured himself a glass of amber liquid.

"Not quite, she will only be there on performance nights and getting some back stage shots, the press have already got you covered on your personal life, I don't think we would need to pay someone to do the same thing" Kakashi said matter of factly.

"You can do it Hinata, after seeing how sexy I look in this photo I have faith in you" Naruto grinned from beside her.

"T..thank you Naruto" she stuttered.

Sasuke downed his glass of alcohol and poured himself another. He glared at the long haired woman from across the room. Hinata could feel his gaze already on her. "Just don't get in my way" he said, picking up his bag and walking towards one of the bedrooms.

Hinata was scared. The lead singers hot and cold personality was already spinning her head around.

"Don't worry about that bastard Hinata, he's just hurting over Sakura, he'll come around soon" Naruto whispered in her ear.

* * *

A banging of Hinata's hotel room door woke her up with a start. She shot up in the comfortable bed, wondering what was going on.

"Shikamaru you bastard, wake the fuck up!" Shouted blonde from the door.

"Temari!" Hinata squeaked from her bed, holding the blanket close to her chest.

"Oh, hi Hinata, sorry wrong room, glad to see you again" the loud woman said, moving out of Hinata's room to kick another door down.

Confused and now wide awake Hinata gathered herself together. She would not to be able to go back to sleep again after being woken up so abruptly. She tied her long hair up in a ponytail and wrapped a fluffy white hotel robe around her body. Rubbing her eyes, she grabbed her phone and walked towards the front of the suite.

She saw Neji and Sasuke sitting around the dining room table, sipping on coffee. Neji reading the news paper and Sasuke was buttering some toast. He looked like he had a rough night last night. After Hinata decided to go to bed, Sasuke came out of his room, dressed to go out. She was surprised the singer was up before her.

"Morning" she yawned.

"Hn" they both said at the same time.

Hinata giggled and took a seat next to Neji, grabbing a cup of coffee. Neji looked up at her from his newspaper questioningly.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing" she said, smiling into he coffee cup.

He frowned at her and went back to reading his newspaper. As much as Neji was an early riser, he definitely wasn't much of a morning person. There would need to be two cups of coffee and an hour of silence before he would be himself again.

A loud yawn came from the entrance way of the dining room. Naruto stretched as he made his way to the table. He was only wearing a pair of bright neon orange briefs. Hinata looked away from the boy as he sat down across from her.

"Put on some clothes idiot" Sasuke said, looking at the blonde.

"Why? It's just you guys" said the blonde, pulling up a plate of bacon and eggs.

"I think Hinata has seen enough small dicks in the past few hours" the Uchiha smirked.

"Sasuke!" Hinata cried in shock.

"I don't have a small...!" Naruto cried at the same time.

"Just go put on some clothes!" Neji snapped, interrupting the half naked man.

"Fine!" Said the blonde, shuffling his way back to his room.

Sasuke snickered, biting into his toast looking pretty chuffed with himself. Not even paying attention to the girl who was now so low in her chair only her forehead could be seen from the top of the table.

"You have to get used to this Hinata, you will be with us for five weeks" Neji said next to her.

Hinata sat up straight into her chair. "I know, I'm just not used to seeing so many naked bodies" she said.

"The dobe will know you like him if you keep on blushing whenever he walks into the room, so pathetic" Sasuke said, looking at the beet read girl.

"I don't like him!" She squeaked.

"Whatever" he said, popping a baby tomato in his mouth.

Temari walked into the room, dragging a half asleep Shikamaru behind her and shoving him into the chair at the head of the table. He groaned, dropping his head down in exhaustion. Naruto came back into the room, clad in a t-shirt and sweat pants, Hinata was slightly disappointed.

"First of all, wake the fuck up!" Temari said, slamming her hand on the table next to Shikamaru's head. "You guys have a press conference in two hours, I want you all looking good and awake. This is the first interview to launch the tour, people need to see that you all have your shit together. Especially you Sasuke!" She pointed at the man.

"I haven't done anything this time" he glared at her.

"You've created such a shit storm with your break up that it overshadows the tour! I need all of you to be on your best god damn behaviour, at least till we get out of this fucking rainy town" she looked over at each and every one of the boys at the table.

"Temari is right" Kakashi said, coming into the dining room, already dressed in a suit. He looked like he has been up for a few hours already. "This tour is important, your second album didn't sell as much as your debut one, we need this to boost sales" he took a seat at the other head of the table opposite Shikamaru.

"Our iTunes sales are sky high and all shows were sold out hours after tickets were released" said Neji, looking over at Kakashi.

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact the we sold fifty thousand less copies than we did with Untammed"

"Either way, we are still number one, fifty thousand copies are numbers and semantics. We will be releasing a new album at the end of the year, my Grandfather was just worried about our popularity dying down." The business side of Sasuke came out. "We sold more on iTunes this year, everything is going digital now, nobody buys albums anymore"

"Digital or not, we cannot have any mishaps on this tour. We need to keep your number one spot" said Kakashi looking at Sasuke especially.

"Hn" the lead singer said, folding his arms in front of him. He knew that Kakashi was talking to him about any mishaps happening on tour.

Hinata got up from out of her chair, while the boys had their meeting. She wondered what she would do today, while the band was doing their press conference. She didn't have to stick around them till the concert started and that was only on Friday.

She climbed into the shower, washing her long hair. She towel dried it, looking at the long strands. She really needed to cut her hair, it was getting too long to manage. Maybe she would look for a hairdresser today. She couldn't have her hair getting in the way now that she was officially hired by Mangekyou Records. Having that on her CV would help boost her photography career.

Right now she was only doing weddings when she wasn't working at her fathers company Hyuga Corp. Her sister Hanabi took over the position of successor after Neji decided to pursue his rock career. Her father didn't even glance at his eldest daughter, deeming her too weak. Just thinking about her father made her angry.

She was already dressed and heading for the front door, a sling bag hanging from her shoulder, she would find an umbrella at the front desk. It was drizzling again.

"Where you going Hina?" Neji called from the lounge area. He was sitting in one of the arm chairs, waiting for the rest of the band to get dresses so that they could go to the press conference.

"They don't need me today, so I thought that I would go and explore the city" she said.

"Why don't you take Kotetsu with you, you don't know the city and it isn't safe" he said, picking up his phone to call the bodyguard.

"No, I'm fine Neji, I won't go far. I'm just going to take a walk" she said. Hinata didn't want any company with her today, she was looking forward to some time alone.

Sasuke came into the room. "People know you are here with us, it was splashed all over the gossip pages this morning" he said throwing a magazine her way.

Hint caught the flying pages and zoned in on he front page picture. She groaned at the headline. "Sasuke's Pretty Rebound" The image was of the two of the walking towards the lobby of the hotel, with Sasuke's hand on her back. In the picture it looked like they were closer than it seemed.

"This isn't true!" She exclaimed, throwing the offending piece of paper on the couch closest to her.

"We all know it's not true. The paparazzi will print anything to create a scandal. Just take Kotetsu so I know you are safe" Neji said.

Hinata nodded, taking a seat on the couch. She looked over at Sasuke that didn't look phased at all. She looked back at the picture on the magazine cover that sat next to her sprawled open where she threw it.

"How can they print such garbage?" She mumbled, throwing an offending look at the image.

"Just ignore it. We have to deal with this shit daily" Sasuke scoffed not looking phased.

There was a knock at the door. Neji yelled for the visitor to open the door. Kotetsu came into the room, dressed in an all black suit. Hinata got up from the couch, gathering her bag and followed the the burly looking man out of the door.

They drove to the nearest hair salon. As Hinata entered a very girly looking man greeted her with a bright smile. He guided her to a chair. "What can I do for you today beautiful lady?" He asked.

"Chop it all off, I need a change"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys, just so everyone knows I will be updating chapters when I have the chance. Plus I really don't know where I want this story to go, I know that I want it to be about 12- 15 chapters long. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and viewed:)

 **Chapter 4**

"Sasuke, how are you and Hanuro Sakura!?"

"Sasuke, will you cancel the tour!?"

"Sasuke, who was that girl!?"

Hinata watched from her seat in the salon at the flat screen tv that was attached to the wall. She could see the irritable look on Sasuke's face as the reporters threw questions at him. Temari was right, the press conference for the tour was completely overshadowed by his break up with the cosmetic heiress. Hinata could image the eye twitch that the blonde would have right now. Watching as the man in question replied to each question. Kakashi eventually stepped in telling the reporters to ask about the show and not the band members personal lives.

"Oh that man is sex on legs!" the stylist behind her sighed.

Hinata giggled, she wasn't used to openly gay men back in her home town, she liked how free he was with his sexuality. "Are you ready?" He asked her, the scissors in his hand waiting for her approval.

"Do it" she replied and closed her eyes, she couldn't watch.

After growing her hair since she was fourteen years old, she couldn't bare to watch as the man chopped it off, it was a part of her. She knew that she needed a change, and even if it was just by changing her hair this was a big step towards the life that Hinata was looking for. A life away from the family that she once knew, the Hinata that she once knew.

"You look gorgeous honey, my work is done!"

"Thank you Didara-san, I feel beautiful thanks to you" Hinata smiled at the blonde man.

When she stepped out of the salon she felt lighter, like all of her worries were left behind with pile of dark blue tresses on the floor. Hinata now supported a long bob that hung just below her collar bone, her bangs hanging just in her eyes. It made her feel free, her father would never had let her cut her hair without any pre approval. The sound of a text message came through on her phone and she dug through her bag to find it.

 **Neji: We are done with the press conference, where are you?**

 **Hinata: Just leaving the salon.**

 **Neji: Meet us at the restaurant in the hotel.**

 **Hinata: Okay, see you there**.

Hinata climbed back into the backseat of the the awaiting car. Kotetsu glanced at her through the rear view mirror and smiled briefly. He drove them back through the heavy rain back to the hotel. As she got out of the car, she already saw the paparazzi crowding in the pouring rain, waiting to get a shot of the band as they arrived from their press conference, She felt bad for the men and woman huddling under their umbrellas.

The hostess seated her in a section close to the huge window that overlooked a beautiful lake. The view was stunning, even with the dark clouds looming over the waters. She ordered a glass of white wine and watched as the rain hit the window, wondering where the band was.

"Hey there pretty lady, how about you and I find a nice room and..." a very familiar voice cooed from behind her, hand on her shoulder.

Hinata immediately turned around coming face to face with the blue eyed Naruto. "Aaah, Hinata, it's you!" Naruto jumped back, startled.

"Naruto, what are you doing to this... Hinata!" Neji exclaimed, wide eyed. "What did you do to your beautiful long hair?!" He cried, looking at her from head to toe.

Neji was busy putting his fingers through her short hair in shock. She slapped his fingers away rolling her eyes at her cousin. "I cut it off Neji, it was getting in my way"

"But your beautiful hair!" Hinata never saw Neji this stressed about a situation in his life, she started to laugh at how frantic he was.

Shikamaru and Temari walked into the restaurant and sat down in front of Hinata. "You guys are making a scene" said Temari, the eye twitch that Hinata imagined her having was very visible. "Nice hair Hina" she said, grabbing Hinata's wine and gulping it all down. Hinata guessed that Temari had a hard day with the press conference.

Hinata was still laughing at her cousin who was basically having a fit. Naruto sat in the seat next to her, a look of pure shock on his face, probably because he nearly told Hinata that she should go upstairs and get a room with him. Neji was mumbling about how her hair was so beautiful and she shouldn't have cut it, that he wants to use her as a model for the new line of shampoo that he was releasing and now she ruined it.

Sasuke and Kakashi finally arrived at the restaurant and sat down at the table. Sasuke sat right in front of Hinata. He glanced at the woman before him, taking a second look to register her new hairdo. If he thought anything about it she wouldn't know, his face was impassive as ever and he looked at the menu.

"So Hinata, tomorrow the band will be going over the new set, I would like some backstage shots, we want to use them on their social media accounts to start the tour off" Kakashi said to her. She nodded know exactly the kind of images she wanted to take of the band.

"I'm going to need a new lease for a more close up shot" she said thinking over the different lenses that she currently hand in her bag. The one she wanted to use was currently sitting in her bedroom at home. "I'll go down to the store tomorrow and see if I can find it"

"Don't worry about that, just tell me which one you need and Izumo can collect it for you" he said.

A waitress came up to the table, she stammered a welcome. Taking in the sight of the four famous men. Shikamaru glanced in the direction of he pretty girl and Temari smacked him on his arm. There was definitely something going on between the two of them. As much as they tried to hide it, nobody was fooled.

Hinata caught Sasuke studying her from across the table, he looked at her intently like he was deciding to say something to her. She didn't know how she felt under the gaze of the man. His eyes bore into hers, holding her captive. She couldn't figure out the look that he was giving her. Nervously she chewed on her bottom lip, hoping to gain her cousins attention as he was in a discussion with his other band mates. Naruto then called to the lead singer, breaking the eye contact.

What was that about? Did she have something on her face? Did her hair look that bad? Hinata didn't know why Sasuke stared at her like that. She grabbed the ends of her hair, looking to see if anything was wrong. She tried to catch a glimpse of her reflection in the knife that was on the table. She looked fine, well she thought she did. Confused, Hinata shook her head and continued with the lunch conversation.

They were finally done with lunch and walking to the elevator, Sasuke behind Hinata. She could always feel his presence. It filled up the whole room, like an amazing enigma. The elevator dinged and everyone poured in. Sasuke brushed past her shoulder gently, Hinata didn't know if she imagined it but she thought she heard him say.

"I like your hair"

* * *

She woke the next morning to a TV blaring from the living room. Hinata climbed out of bed, rubbing her eyes. She didn't bother to put on the fluffy white hotel robe as she walked out. If the boys walked around half naked, why couldn't she? Not that she was half naked, clad in a fitted t-shirt and sleep shorts she made her way to the front room.

"An eye witness says that the couple were spotted at the upmarket restaurant on Saturday when he proposed" a loud voice of a reporter came loudly from the TV.

Hinata saw that the whole band, Kakashi and Temari were busy watching from the couches. Suddenly Sasuke got up from the couch, stormed past Hinata and made his way to the bar that was in the corner of the room. He poured himself half a glass of amber liquid and threw it down his throat, immediately pouring himself another.

"What's going on?" Asked Hinata sitting on the arm of the couch next to her cousin.

Neji, who's hair was tied up at the nape of his neck, a cup of steaming coffee in his hand shook his head. "Sakura is engaged to Sabaku Garra"

Hinata's eyes nearly popped out of her head. How long did Sakura wait before she got engaged to Garra? No wonder Sasuke was furious and going on borderline alcoholic. Kakashi and Temari were already on their cellphones trying to defuse the situation, calling everyone they know.

There was a shattering sound of glass that came from the direction of Sasuke. The glass that was once in his hand now found its way on the wall across from him. Not saying anything the lead singer grabbed his coat and walked out of the room.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried. "Teme, where are you going, the paparazzi will be everywhere!" Naruto followed after Sasuke, the hotel room door slamming behind him.

Hinata sat next to Neji, eyes wide with shock. She had never seen Sasuke this mad before. "Don't worry Hina, Kakashi and Temari will sort this out" Neji said patting her leg.

"That boy better not do something stupid, I'm already working my ass off to make him look good!" Temari said as she put down her phone.

Shikamaru placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm down the blonde woman who looked like she was ready for blood. "This was bound to happen, bad press can be good press" he said.

"Yes, we can spin it that Sasuke is terribly heartbroken and hopefully sales will go up, everyone likes a heartbroken man" she said smiling.

"I don't think we will have to spin any story, the man is heartbroken" said Neji getting up from his seat on the couch. Shaking his head he made his way to his room.

"Well he can't lose it right now, we have shows to do" Kakashi said.

Hinata watched as they discussed the band. She would hate her life to be planned and put on display for the whole world to see. You couldn't even have a slight melt down and the magazines will print that you were devastated and make it seem like a train wreck. Reporters had to be bribed and magazines given stories that will appease the public. Temari as their public relations team had her work cut out for her working for the most popular band, everyone wanted to know about their lives.

This was the reason why she left home, her father put her on display like a china doll, she wasn't allowed to do anything. Her life was planned out for her before she could decide herself. It made her sad watching how the band didn't have as much freedom as she thought that they would.

Hinata dressed in comfortable jeans and hoodie as she made her way downstairs. She decided to have breakfast downstairs by herself and get away from the chaos upstairs in the suite.

A beautiful sound of a piano came from a closed off room a few doors down from the lobby. Automatically drawn to the sound Hinata made her way to the door which was slightly open. The music drifted beautifully out of the room and to her ears. She couldn't recognise the song that was playing. She played piano most of her life, her father made her when she was a child and she grew to love it as she got older.

She peeked her head through the door and found Sasuke bent over the baby grand piano. The room was bare, tables and chairs stacked against the walls. Creeping towards the piano she accidentally tripped on a cord that was laying on the floor. The playing suddenly stopped and Sasuke looked up to see who was there.

"Sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean to disturb you" Hinata blushed. "I'll just go" she said turning around and walked towards the door.

"No, don't go" he said, his voice was deep and full of emotion. He moved over on the seat and patted the empty space next to him. Hinata hesitated as she made her way to sit next to him, never in her life has he ever invited her to sit next to him anywhere.

Sasuke didn't say anything and just kept playing the beautiful melody.

"What song is that?" She asked him after a few minuets.

"A song I'm writing, it doesn't have a name yet. It's not what we usually play, I know" he said darkly, looking at her like she will judge him.

"I like it" she smiled before he could say anything.

"I know the label won't like it, but its been in my head for so long, I just can't finish it though" he sighed

He played the song, his long fingers running across the keys like they knew each other for a long time. He was comfortable infant of a piano. He hit the last note and stopped, he song suddenly stopping. Hinata found herself feeling loss as the beautiful tune stopped. She glanced at Sasuke and he looked frustrated that he couldn't finish the song.

The song played in Hinata's head, she could see where her fingers would glide over the keys. A tune popped into her head and she moved Sasuke's hands out of the way, he frowned at her. The music suddenly filled the room as Hinata played the last few notes of Sasuke's song, using her memory. Suddenly she added in her own notes, the ones that played in her head.

Finishing she looked over at him and smiled. "What do you think about that?" She asked him.

Sasuke looked at her, bewilderment across his face. "You can play?" He asked.

She nodded. "When you come from a family like mine, you were forced to play a musical instrument"

Sasuke moved his hands to the keys and played the same notes that Hinata did, adding in a few of his own that completed the rest of the song. "I thought it could use a little bit more, what do you think?" He asked her.

Surprised that the lead singer of Misguided asked her for musical advise she couldn't talk. He incorporated her addition and made it more wonderful by adding a few extra notes here and there. He was a musical genius and she was happy that she could help him.

"I think it sounds beautiful"


End file.
